Of Zoras and Cybertronians
by female transformer toa
Summary: sequal to Blurr with the zoras. After falling for Juana, Blurr remains with the zoras. when the hunters get to him again, the autobots come for him. Blurr learns that he is half zora but when almost executed, Juana come for him. Blurrxoc


Blurr woke up the next morning in his new home. He had lived Juana and the zoras for a few months and He had decided to stay with Juana after learning that he had to choose where he wanted to live. The zoras had informed the royal family about Blurr's decidisons amd they agreed. Juana was sleeping beside him and she looked even more beautiful than before. He still lived with the zoras and He loved the kingdom of the zoras. Everyone was so friendly and The kingdom was the zoras was so beautiful. It was underwater but he loved it and he thought Juana was so beautiful. It was still really early and Juana wasn't going to wake up for a while. Blurr decided to go out for a while in Hyrule feild and Looked at Juana. "I love you" Blurr said kissing Juana's cheek. Leaving the room, Blurr jumped into the water and swammed into the river leading to Hyrule feild.

During his time with the zoras, Blurr was able to swim faster and how to swim into the deepest places in water while breathing underwater. There was another world underwater and Blurr loved being a part of that world. Blurr stayed with Juana at night because he wanted to beside her. Some mornings Blurr woke up to see Juana on his chest still asleep. Blurr had slept peacefully after recovering from his wounds and the nightmares that had haunted him for weeks. Blurr knew there was one thing about the nightmares that made him safe. The girl who always bought him was Juana and she had appeared in those nightmares as a sign of hope for him. He didn't have those nightmares anymore and each night he slept peacefully. Blurr loved her and he was sure she loved him. He could talk really fast but he started talking slowing so everyone could understand what he said.

Getting out of the water, Blurr saw a storm was coming but He knew it would be in the afternoon when the storm hit. The ones who had captured him and rob him of his freedom were attrested and Blurr heard that they escaped from prison. Blurr heard something getting out the water and saw Juana getting out of the water. Blurr knew She must have woke up and ran over to her. "Blurr, You missed breakfast so I brought you what was for breakfast" Juana said bringing Blurr breakfast. "It smells really bad" Blurr said. "It's reekfish. It is a normal fish and it is really good" Juana said. "I'm not hungery" Blurr said truthfully. "I'll save it for later" Blurr said. "I carried it in my bag" Juana said putting the food in the bag she had. "Let's get back before the storm hits" Juana said looking at the dark cloubs. "It won't hit anytime soon and I want to see Hyrule feild" Blurr said. "Okay, Meet me at Hylia bridge when You're finished, Okay" Juana said. "I will" Blurr said.

Blurr explored one of the fields of hyrule and knew Juana was waiting for him. It started raining as Blurr started walking towards hylia bridge. Blurr saw some people with weapons and knew who they were. Juana waited by The bridge waiting for Blurr when some strange men appeared. "It took months but we finally foundout where Blurr was" one of them said. "Did you say Blurr?" Juana asked. "Yeah. Do you know where he is?" One of them asked. "He has been staying with me for months" Juana said. "How could you stand him?" a female asked rudely. "I didn't mind him at all" Juana said. "I'm Rodimus Prime" the leader said. "I'm Kup" The oldest one said. "I'm Acree" The female said. "I'm Wreck gar" one said. "And I'm Ultra magnus" the last one said. "I'm Juana Princess of the zoras" Juana said. "Zoras? What are they?" Kup asked. "The zoras are my people and Zoras can swim in the water" Juana said. "Zoras have legs instead of tails to walk on land" Juana explained. 'I just hope Blurr is okay. The hunters are in the area he wanted to explore and I hope he is Safe' Juana thought.

Blurr kept fighting the hunters who used his weapons against him. He was still really fast but he couldn't fast enough to get away from them. They had Spears and swords with them and went towards Blurr with their weapons drawn. Blurr tried dodging them but one spear touched his side. The blade cut into his skin and blood started appearing. Blurr placed his hand on his side and started to run. The hunters kept beating him until they saw a group coming. They saw the girl who bought their hostage before was with them and planned to get her. She had told the guards about them and now she would paid with her life. Juana saw something was wrong and started looking for Blurr. "Blurr, Where are you?" Rodimus shouted. "Blurr, are you here?" Juana shouted. Suddenly, Something fell on Juana making her fall to the ground.

"Blurr" Juana said seeing Blurr had landed on her. "Who did this to him?" Rodimus wondered looking at Blurr's wounds. "The hunters go to him before we did" Juana said. "The hunters?" Ultra magnus wondered before some men appeared. "Give us back our hostage" The leader said. "No, Leave our friend alone. You already took away from his home once but That wasn't enough for you. You rod him of his freedom but the one who bought gave the freedom he losted back and she wouldn't let you hurt him anymore" Rodimus said. "She paid one mere orange rupee for him. It is worth 100 rupee but it is worthless to us" the leader said. "I bought him from you monsters to save his life. He was in danger of losing his life and I won't give him back to you after what he went through by you" Juana said protecting the injured Blurr in her protective arms. "Rodimus, Arcee, Kup help Juana get blurr out of here" Ultra magnus said. Juana stood up with Blurr who was now awake leaning towards her. "Just leave me here and save yourself" Blurr said in a weak voice. "No Blurr, just lean on me and try to walk" Juana said.

Blurr stayed quiet and obey her. He saw one of the hunters in front of both of them and was aiming a arrow from a crossbow at Juana. "Look out" Blurr said as the arrow was shot. Blurr pushed Juana out of the way but the arrow hit him and went through him. With a arrow in his chest, Blurr closed his blue eyes and fell over the bridge. "Blurr" Juana said seeing Blurr falling. Without thinking, she jumped over the ledge to get Blurr. She knew she was going to land in the water but grabbed Blurr's hand as she got to him. They landed in the water and Juana's legs changed into a tail. Swimming to shore, Juana walked onto the shore with Blurr in her arms. Blurr was in a lot of pain and the arrow was hurting him. "Blurr, stay still" Juana said. Blurr obeyed as Juana set him down and grabbed the arrow. Blurr kept trying not to scream as Juana tried to pull the arrow out. With one last pull, Juana pulled the arrow out completely and looked at Blurr tears streaming down his face.

"Blurr, it's okay. The arrow is out and I think We need to bandage the wound from it" Juana said. "It still hurts" Blurr said in a weak voice. "It's okay" Juana said wrapping her protective arms. "Blurr, Get some rest. You need to get back to the zora's domain" Juana said. Blurr slowly closed his eyes as the pain started to go away. "What's wrong with Blurr?" Rodimus asked Juana as blurr was wrapped in her arms and asleep. "He need to get to the zora domain" Juana said. "How do we get there?" Kup asked. "I'll show you" Juana said jumping into the water. The others jumped into the water and followed her. They followed her to the zora's domain and it was different from anyplace yet. Juana swam up the waterfall and went to the elders. "Get some medience and bandages really quickly" Juana said as she walked to her room. "Where are you taking him?" Rodimus asked. "To my room. That is where he must rest. I'll tend to him there" Juana said entering her room. The medience and bandages arrived and Juana started tended to Blurr's wounds.

"Furret furret furret furret(Nice to meet you)" Furret said walking into Juana's room. Juana had finally finished tending to blurr's wounds and laid him on the bed they shared together. Rodimus saw Blurr was still sleeping and watched Juana wipe the extra water from Blurr's face with a clean dry towel. Blurr looked relaxed and slept without tossing and turning. The Furret that walked into the room was on Juana's shoulder and Looked at Blurr. "How is he doing?" Rodimus asked. "He's resting. The first time I met Blurr, he was in this condition. He had a fever when I got back to him. He was exhuasted and I did what I could to make him comfortable. He wanted to die but I refused to let him die. I spent everynight with him to keep him safe. I would never leave him alone for long while He was recovering from the wounds and I never thought this would happen again" Juana said.

"He started sending time with me after he recovered the wounds and he followed me into a underwater. It was in there that we shared a Kiss. I had waited a long time for feel someone's lips against mine" Juana said still trying to dry blurr's face off. "What do you mean? Do you have something for Blurr?" Rodimus asked. "In a way, I have something for Blurr but you wouldn't believe what I feel about Blurr" Juana said. "What do you mean?" Rodimus asked catching on what she meant. "I love him" Juana said truthfully. "You risked your own life to save Blurr. You bought him and gave him his freedom back yet he stays here. Why is that?" Rodimus asked. "It was his choice and he chose to stay here with me. He loves to be here with me but I was glad to have someone to be here" Juana said before she heard a groan. "Blurr, are you awake?" Juana asked. Blurr opened his blue eyes to see Juana and his former leader Rodimus.

"Blurr, You're awake" Juana said. "It is good to be awake. I'm glad to be home with you" Blurr said weakly towards Juana. "Blurr, are you okay? You look really weak" Rodimus said. "I'm not feeling that well and I just recovered from this condition" Blurr said. "The hunters did it to you before you met Juana, right?" Rodimus asked. "Yes. I was in so much pain and I'm glad Juana had bought me from them. She gave the freedom rob from me and I love being with her" Blurr said looking at his leader. "I'll go talk with the elders and see what we can do for you, Blurr" Rodimus said leaving the room. Getting on her bed and sitting down beside Blurr, Juana looked at Blurr. "I'm Glad to see my friends again. I won't return to cybertron when they return home" Blurr said. "Don't you want to go home?" Juana asked Blurr with her furret beside her. "Cybertron was my home before I met you. My place is right here with you, Juana" Blurr said smiling weakly at Juana.

"The Zora domain is your home here but what about cybertron?" Juana said. "It will hold a place in my heart forever" Blurr said. "I'll talk with the elders about this. The royal family of hyrule said this is your home from now on but I know the elders are tricky" Juana said looking at Blurr's eyes. Kup spied on them and saw Blurr with the girl. Blurr was laying on the bed under some thick blankets and looked at the girl. he heard how Blurr wanted to stay here with her and the others autobots watched the two. Juana leaned down and she and Blurr kissed. Both had their eyes closed and didn't know they were being watched. Juana pulled away from Blurr for him to rest and Blurr closed his eyes to rest but didn't know what he said before going to sleep. Juana talked to the elders like she told blurr but they were against having Blurr here as one of them. They even threatened to hurt Blurr even worse if he didn't return to where he came from. Juana knew she wasn't going to win and went back to blurr. Blurr was awake when she returned and knew she couldn't talk them into it.

"Blurr, I'm so sorry" Juana said. "It is okay. I should have known it wouldn't work. Rodimus found out but He thought it was better if I stayed here. The elders maybe against this but They can't take my love for you away" Blurr said. "I love you" Blurr said. "I love you too" Juana said kissing Blurr. Rodimus heard this and went to the elders. "No, Juana will not go with you nor Blurr will stay here. It will not be acceptable. We won't let Blurr stay here" The zora elders said. "What do you have against them being together?" Rodimus asked. "Blurr is half Zora and half cybertronian" the elders said. "One of your people was injured and many of the zoras including the royal family wanted to help her. We refused and one zora spoke against us. He was banished and he was executed for helping her. She was carrying his child and Blurr is that child" The elders said.

"What did you do to execute the zora?" Rodimus asked. "We tied him up and took him to death mountian where the goron mines are and lowered him into the lava. We zoras hate cybertronians because of your war and your primtive ways. Your people are idoits and they fight all the time" The elders said leaving. Rodimus went to the others who were sleeping and saw Juana and Blurr sleeping together. Blurr was holding her to his chest as Juana was sleeping on Blurr's chest. They were asleep but Rodimus saw they were meant to be together. Leaving them alone, Rodimus wouldn't let the elders tear them apart. He would find a way to for them to be together.

The elders saw Their princess and the intruder asleep. Sneaking into the room, The elders woke Juana up but knocked her out. Blurr woke up as soon as Juana was knocked out. The elders dragged him away and jumped into the water. Blurr was held by his arms as the elders put him against a rock. They tied blurr to it with the rope they brought along and were ready for the next part of their plan. They took Juana where was still knocked out and Placed her on the shore. Part of her body was in the water and now their plan was in action.

The next morning,

Juana woke up with a bad headache. Juana opened her eyes and saw she was right by Zora's river. The elders swammed towards her and looked at her. "Princess, You are alive" The elders said. "Where is Blurr?" Juana demanded. "He attacked you and left you here. We caught him and something has been decided for his crimes" One elder lied. "What crimes?" Juana demanded. "He attacked you and for attacking the princess, He will executed" The elders lied. "Blurr is too weak to even move" Juana said. "I'm sorry but he lied to you and he dies at the sunset" The elders lied. "Can I see him?" Juana asked. "I don't think that is right" The elders lied. "As Princess, I demand to see him" Juana said. "No" The elders said leaving to see that everything would be ready for tonight. Juana jumped into the water and swammed to the guards. "Your highness, Is there something we can do?" the guards asked. "I want to see Blurr. Can You lead me to him?" Juana asked. "Yes but you can only be with him for a small time" The guards said. One of them led Juana who was a mermaid again to see Blurr.

"Blurr" Juana said swimming to him. "Juana, What are you doing here?" Blurr asked. "I know you didn't attack me" Juana said. "I would never hurt Juana. The elders accused me to hurting you but they hurt you and I can't do anything to stop them and the execution. I will die Happily knowing that I had finally find love at last" Blurr said. "If The elders had attacked me, they must face justice" Juana said. "I findout something that you should about the elders" Blurr said. "What do you mean?" Juana said. "Look over there" Blurr said. Juana saw bodies of elder zoras and saw they were the real elders. "The hunters killed the elders and I learned about my parents. We are both half Zoras. The hunters had killed my father as a sport but my mother fled to cybertron where she died giving birth to me. I knew somewhere we were destined to meet. I will die soon but I want to tell something" Blurr said. "I love you more than anything. I knew there was someone in life somewhere for me and I am glad to have finally tell you" Blurr said. "Blurr, I love you and I can't lose you" Juana said tears streaming down her place. Blurr hated seeing her this upset and him talking fast couldn't care her up. If his hands were free, he would hold her and comfort her.

The guards came to take Juana to her room but saw her crying. Knowing that Blurr was to die soon, they left the couple alone. Blurr couldn't stop crying either. Juana kissed Blurr one last time and this time it was longest one they ever had. Once the kiss ended, Juana was led away from Blurr who looked at her one last time. Juana started swimming towards Death mountian. She knew a faster way to death mountian and she was willing to get there. Once in Kakariko village, Juana got out of the water and ran as fast as she could to death mountian. Climbing up the mountain, Juana saw The gorons were looking at her. She didn't have time though. She reached the top of death mountain and saw the hunters led blurr into the goron mines. His hands were tied behide his back and Blurr accepted his fate. Juana ran into the goron mines and saw Blurr was about to lowered into the lava. "No" Juana said running towards Blurr. Grabbing the rope lowering blurr deeper into the lava, Juana pulled Blurr up as the gorons came in and started beating the hunters. "Blurr" Juana said holding him in her arms.

"Juana, You came back" Blurr said in a painful voice. "Blurr, It's okay. The gorons will stop the the hunters from hurting you anymore" Juana said. "Juana, I'm glad to have you here but I need a healer right now" Blurr said in pain. "Let's cool you off first" Juana said leading Blurr out of the mines and to a spring. Eldin's spring was a healing spring and blurr needed to cool off. Laying Blurr in the cold water, Blurr felt the cold water touched the scars the lava left and felt the pain go away. "Thank you" Blurr said as Juana took him back to the zora's domain. Blurr laid down on the bed like last night but this time, Juana was with him. Blurr allowed the autobots to tend to his wounds as Juana wiped the sweat Blurr still had from the goron mines. It was hor in there and Blurr was sweating so much in there. The washcloth was used to keep Blurr from sweating anymore and Blurr fell asleep glad to be home with the love of his life.

Another Blurr(G1) oneshot finished. I don't own the transformers, the zoras, Hyrule, furret, or cybertron. I do own Juana and the hunters. 


End file.
